


T.I.M.E. by Neil Cicierga

by bravelove



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Drugging technically, F/M, Karaoke, Rythian needs to watch what hes drinking a bit more closely, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: I SAID YOUNG MAN, GO WATCH SOME KARAOKE





	T.I.M.E. by Neil Cicierga

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” were the first words spoken by Rythian when he walked into the Crooked Caber and saw what was waiting for him, “Not drunk enough at all.”

Ravs’ laughed a bit “Now c’mon Rythian this is good show, and since I’m such a good friend I won’t even charge you for it.”

“You can’t charge tickets for people to watch Zoey.”  
  
“Not with that attitude you can’t now one beer coming up.”

“Hurry please.” Rythian held his head as he watched Zoey fiddle around with the karaoke machine Ravs had apparently gotten, when, Rythian found he didn’t care at all. He hid in his cloak more, hoping she wouldn’t see him. While he was sure she sung like an angel he didn’t exactly want to get roped into something so...public.

Soon a beer came and Rythian quickly drank it, he knew Zoey would see him soon, that he’d be dragged up stage and be unable to resist her charm, it was only a matter of when. He watched as she seemed to have picked a song, humming a tune Rythian had never heard before, he wondered for a second before Zoey made eye contact with him suddenly, Rythian felt true fear as she winked at him and grabbed the mic, gods this was so much worse, what did that mean, was she going to be singing at him?? That was twenty times more embarrassing and public and he could feel himself blushing, great, just great.

Though he felt himself wondering about the song, this was quite a dramatic almost eerie tune, not the cheery song he’d expect...what could it-

“YOUNG MAN” Zoey suddenly belt out pointing at Rythian who buried his face in his hands god, god, god, Zoey why.

“THERE’S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN” Zoey screeched out, spinning with the mic to Rav’s cheers, Rythian wondered what god he had offended before being passed another beer, which he donned without hesitation, smiling a bit at the tipsy started to kick in, he should just calm down maybe, it’s just a song after all, and Zoey was grinning up a storm so she was having fun, good.

“I SAID RYTHIAN, PICK YOURSELF OFF THE GROUND” or he could not do that and instead screech into his hands at the fact she USED his NAME this was the worst day of his LIFE and Ravs was WAVING A LIGHTER, where did he even GET THAT, who let Ravs have a LIGHTER. Rythian could feel his soul escaping as he let his head lay on the table as he stared up at Zoey in dismay, how could she do this to him, the traitor.

“I SAID RYTHIAN, CAUSE YOU’RE IN A NEW TOWN” Rythian rubbed his forehead, and why this song, how did she even find such, a meme song, to such a dramatic and intense background? Maybe she was trying to tell him something? Feeling down? Picking himself up? New town? Hm there were clue heres, and Rythian furrowed his brow, he just had to figure it out and pretend everything else isn’t happening.

“THERE’S NO NEED TO BE UNHAPPY, YOUNG MAN THERE’S A PLACE YOU CAN GO” Rythian rubbed his head as he drank another drink that was slid his way, getting too tipsy to really think that he shouldn’t, or remember his tab. A place he can go? Where can he go? Blackrock hold? Is the Blackrock hold the YMCA? He found himself starting to hum along, he was starting to get the rhythm, it was a simple one, if dramatic.

“I SAID YOUNG MAN WHEN YOU’RE SHORT ON YOUR DOUGH” Rythian felt a bit hungry at that, he could use some bread with this beer but a quick check in his bag confirmed he didn’t bring any, he paused thinking to listen more, Zoey sure did have a pretty voice, even when she was screaming into a microphone, very pretty. Though Ravs dramatically mouthing along was very distracting, bastard squid man.

Soon he realized he had been zoning out, hearing Zoey’s pretty vioce but not, hearing what she was saying, how long was he out for? He couldn’t tell, he’d find that worrying but he found his head to heavy with a buzz to care, Ravs was crying from the intensity though, what a weird guy. He tuned back into what Zoey was listening, curious.

“YOUNG MAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?” That made Rythian jump a bit, freaky timing there, he instinctively snapped to attention at that, eyes focused purely on Zoey who was getting really really into the song, dipping the mic as she screamed into it, he soon dropped his head though, feeling the beer sluggishly course through him, making him drowsy.

“I SAID YOUNG MAN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE” Rythian yawned and smiled at her, though it was muffled by his mask. She really did look good when she was happy, smiling and a tiny bit of giggle in her voice,  practically bouncing in place, it was precious. He yawned again.

“I SAID YOUNG MAN, YOU CAN MAKE REAL YOU DREAMS.” He blinked in confusion, was, she getting quieter? Maybe she had made her voice hoarse, no.. that couldn’t be right, she still sounded happy and excited as ever, he felt himself press more into the bar, he felt tired, yawn, another drink was pressed into his hand and he sipped it. He felt the room spin for a second and then, he was out.

\-------

“He really took the bait huh?

“You were too busy singing that amazing song for him to even notice the difference.”

“Glad to know my nonalcoholic sleeping aid that tastes like beer works like a charm!”

“You’re a genius Zoey, now uh, about my money...”

“What is the bearing of my soul in music not enough for you?”

“Sorry Zoe’ soul awakenings through music isn’t a valid currency.”

“Fine you’ll get your money, just help me get him back to the castle.”

“You’re the boss, I will be adding that to my fee”

“Gosh darn capitalists!”

“You know it.”


End file.
